<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chamomile by CallMeMythicalMinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055508">Chamomile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx'>CallMeMythicalMinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Paulie's really cute too, Sam's so cute in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❄️10th of December❄️</p>
<p>Summary: You come home to find Paulie ill and together with the help of Sam, start nursing your husband back to health.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paulie Lombardo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chamomile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This fic is adorableeee! Especially the Sam and Paulie interactions :’’)))) Gosh darn, why can’t they be real?!?!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Paulie?! Honey, are you home?!” You quickly shut the door, the wind and snow rushing in with you. You hear a groan come from the living room as you shake yourself off, removing your coat. As you pick up your groceries and head into the living room, your eyebrow arches in humour when you spot your husband lying on the couch, a pillow placed over his head. </p>
<p>The sight makes you laugh as you walk past him, depositing your bags in the kitchen. When you come back in and lean down to give him a kiss on his forehead, you jump back slightly at the heat that radiates from his skin. You take the pillow from his head, gasping when you see your husband’s sweaty, slightly red face. Falling to your knees at his side, you place your hand against his face, whistling in shock at the temperature. </p>
<p>“Paulie, you’re as hot as a fire, you feelin’ okay?” You hand curls around his cheek as he leans into your palm, your cold skin soothing him. </p>
<p>“Peachy baby. Jus’ peachy.” You can tell from the rough, rumbling sound of his voice that he’s not well. You stroke some of his hair back from his sweaty forehead as you whisper to him “You’re not well honey. I think it’s time you had a few days off.” His eyes fly open at your words. He rises up from the couch to sit, swaying slightly as he does. </p>
<p>“I need to go to work, doll. I gotta get… For christmas…” He collapses back against the couch before he can finish, falling asleep. You sigh in worry, jumping up to grab the phone. A quick phone call later, the Doc is on the way and Sam too to help you move your husband up to bed. He’s the first to arrive, rolling his eyes when he sees Paulie comatosed, snoring slightly. </p>
<p>“Dumb bastard. I knew he was gettin’ sick, wouldn’t listen to a word me or Tom were sayin’.” Together, you both lug him up, slinging an arm each over your shoulders. Just as you're slowly walking up the stairs, Paulie comes to, nearly falling back in excitement when he realises his best friend is here. </p>
<p>“Sammie?! What are you doin’ here pal?” The man in questions huffs in excretion as he pulls your husband forward, keeping him from falling down the stairs. </p>
<p>“Lookin’ after you ya big lug. Like usual.” Paulie giggles slightly at his words, his hand coming up to ruffle Sam’s hair. You can’t help but giggle yourself as he sighs at your husband’s actions, glaring at you which makes you laugh harder. When you reach the top, you drag Paulie across to your bedroom, practically throwing him on the bed when you're close enough. </p>
<p>You and Sam both take a minute to catch your breath while Paulie lies awkwardly on the bed, singing to himself dazedly. The image of him like that makes you smile, shaking your head. Sam rolls his eyes, but you can see the small smirk creeping onto his face. </p>
<p>Thankfully there’s a knock at the door not too soon after, signaling the arrival of the Doctor. Sam leaves the room to go welcome him in while you get behind Paulie, pulling him up the bed so his head rests on the pillow. He lets out a loud “Weeeeeee!” as you move him, raising his arms in the air like he’s on a funfair ride. You’d swear if you couldn’t feel the heat of his skin burning against your hands, you’d think he was drunk. </p>
<p>Just as you manage to free yourself from behind him, dodging his outstretched arms as he coos for you, the Doc walks in, followed closely behind by Sam. You stand to the side as he checks over Paulie, laughing every so often at your husband’s random gibberish and behaviour. At one point, Sam ends up sighing loudly, his fingers rising to pinch the bridge of his nose as he shakes his head at Paulie. </p>
<p>Eventually the Doc finishes up, turning to you to explain what’s wrong. “Paulie should be fine, he’s just got a bad fever. Have you boys been doing any jobs out in the snow recently?” </p>
<p>“Yea. We had a job at the farm last week. Was stuck there all damn day.” The Docs nods in response. </p>
<p>“That’ll have done it. I’ve given him some medication to try and get his temperature down, as well as some Valerian to try and calm him too. I suggest making sure he has plenty of liquids, tea if you have it. He’ll need a few days to recover too if that’s possible.” You leave Paulie in peace as you and Sam walk the Doc out, moving to the kitchen so you can start boiling some water after he’s left. </p>
<p>As you focus on the kettle, Sam disappears for a moment, returning shortly later with his car keys in one hand and a small wrapped package in the other. He passes it to you when you squint at it in confusion. </p>
<p>“It’s Chamomile. To put in his tea. I huh, drink it sometimes. When I can’t sleep, y’know?” He avoids your gaze, slightly embarrassed. Assuringly, you place your hand on his arm, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. </p>
<p>“I appreciate it Sam. You leavin’?”</p>
<p>He nods, flipping his keys in his hands. “I’ll dangle. Keep Paulie from coming to work, yeah? Me and Tom will be fine without ‘im. He needs this rest.” The sudden softness in Sam’s tone makes your heart warm, happy to see that he cares so much for your husband. After assuring him, he nods once and kisses you on the forehead, then leaves the room. He calls up to Paulie just before leaving, receiving a sleepy “Bye Sammie!” from upstairs. </p>
<p>Once you're alone, you make the tea swiftly, adding in the Chamomile and some more Valerian the Doc gave you as he left. You add the cup to a tray, as well as a bowl of water. </p>
<p>When you walk back into your bedroom after collecting a face cloth from the bathroom, you find Paulie rolled over onto his side, squinting at the curtains. He sleepily reaches for you as you cross to the bed, placing the tray down on the cabinet next to it. </p>
<p>“Open the curtains baby. I wanna see the snow.” Your heart pulls in your chest at his child-like ask. Padding over to the window, you slowly open the drapes to reveal the snowflakes falling on your garden outside. When you look back behind you, Paulie smiles, his glassy eyes filling with softness. </p>
<p>“It’s very pretty… Not as pretty as you though, dollface.” You roll your eyes playfully as you walk back to the bed, climbing onto the other side to sit beside him. He immediately rolls over, throwing his arms around your legs and placing his head in your lap. Once you’ve dipped the face cloth you brought in into the bowl of water, squeezing out the excess water, you place it against his forehead. He sighs as it soothes his burning skin, snuggling deeper into you as you start stroking your fingers through his hair. </p>
<p>“You need to drink some tea honey, it’ll help make ya feel better.”</p>
<p>He sighs sleepily, then murmurs “Jus’ a minute more, baby. I wanna cuddle my girl a lil’ longer…” His eyes close as he falls asleep in your lap. You continue to stroke your fingers softly through his hair, content to sit there with him watching the snow fall in your own little cocoon.</p>
<p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading minxies! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>